


[Podfic] The House of Lilies

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Serpentine [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cloaca, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Snake Anatomy, Snake Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Transformation, snake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:Crowley and Aziraphale visit the botanical gardens, and do a little experimenting in their serpent forms.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Serpentine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] The House of Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The House of Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080693) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-House-of-Lilies-by-entanglednow-ein0qm)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y21jt2b58z89udm/GO_The_House_Of_Lilies.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist Grin** can be found on [tumblr](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
